Episode 1828a (28th December 1993)
Plot It is Christmas Day. Seth and Smokey enjoy a brisk morning walk on the fells above Beckindale. Kim gets Sampson settled into his new home. Seth lays flowers on Meg's grave. At The Old Hall, the McAllister family are preparing for Christmas dinner, and awaiting the visit of Angharad's mother. Bernard asks Luke not to ride his bike through the village on Christmas morning. Frank welcomes Chris and Kathy to Home Farm , and makes it clear he will not be drinking. Zoe is making dinner for them all. The McAllister's Aga is playing up again after Luke uses it to dry his jeans. Annie , Leonard , Jack , Joe , Sarah and Robert arrive at a hotel for their Christmas celebrations. The McAllisters have left it late to start cooking their turkey, and Luke calculates that it will be ready at 8pm. The presents are passed around at Home Farm, but Chris wonders what is in the secret present Frank has bought for Kim, but everyone thinks he has bought it for Ruth. Seth visits Sampson at the stables, and both Kim and he explain they will both be spending Christmas alone. Seth is looking forward to Alan's Dickensian Evening on behalf of his prostate. Angharad's mother is stuck somewhere in Swindon. Frank, Zoe, Chris & Kathy are enjoying their dinner at Home Farm, while Frank proposes a Christmas toast. Luke rides off on his bike outside The Old Hall, where Bernard meets Seth, and explains his Aga problem. Seth offers his help. Annie and family have enjoyed a wonderful lunch, and Jack thanks Annie and Leonard. Mark has gone straight after dinner to go and see Debbie. Seth is enjoying a drink with Bernard & Angharad, and seems to have invited himself for dinner. The turkey is still not cooked. Angharad's mother has just rung from Newport Pagnell services. Jack, Sarah and Leonard are snoozing. Annie sits with Robert and tells him about February 1947 , when Emmerdale Farm was snowed in, with Jacob Sugden going without sleep to fetch the sheep down from the fells. Robert mentions that it was the same month Jack was born. Annie explains Jacob had just got to bed for the first time in three days when she went into labour, and he had to walk to fetch the midwife. Annie tells Robert that she gave birth to Jack in her bedroom on the coldest night she ever remembered, with Jacob trying to thaw out the sheep in the kitchen. Zoe, Kathy & Chris are resting after dinner, and Frank decides to take Kim her present. Kathy offers to join him, but he asks to be on his own, he is remembering Jean Tate who died on Christmas Eve. Jack and Sarah are making plans to head back to Emmerdale Farm for the milking, and Joe offers his help. Annie wants to watch the Queen's Speech, and asks Leonard to remind her to ask Joe to drive them to the airport when they go to Spain in a few days. Rachel and Michael ring to wish the family a Happy Christmas, they are heading for Rothesay on the way to the Outer Hebrides. The McAllister's turkey is raw. Seth suggests they forget about it, while Bernard decides to head out and see what he can find. Seth recommends Hotten , and then Skipdale . He then bonds with Luke talking about motorbikes, and then explains how he was made gamekeeper because he was the main poacher in Beckindale at the time. At the hotel, Leonard asks a waiter to take a photo of himself, Annie, Jack, Joe, Sarah & Robert. Frank has walked upto Kim's stables, but decides not to take her the present. Kathy rings Josh from the village phone box, and cannot wait to leave with him. Bernard has returned with an Indian takeaway. Kim returns to her caravan and toasts herself with a drink. Seth is enjoying his dinner at The Old Hall, and provides a tin of pears as his contribution. Anaghard's mother has ended up at her sister Gwyn's in St Albans. Seth wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Barker - Claire King (credited as "Kim Baker") *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows (credited as "Katy Tate") *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *''None+'' Locations *''to be added'' Notes *This episode was the last to use the 1992 title sequence. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes